Top of the Mountain
by batistaangel15
Summary: Raw 12/14/15 Results. He's fought with blood, sweat, and tears and he finally clawed his way to the top, claiming what was rightfully his. And on a very special day—his daughter's birthday.


**GUYS! LAST NIGHT WAS THE BEST! Having Roman winning the title on his _daughter's birthday_ in _my_ hometown…*drowns in happy tears* He's come full circle since January. He finally made it to the top. This fic was a given so I had to write it. Congrats Roman! Now he and Dean are golden boys with their belts XD**

* * *

There's an old saying was that to climb up to the top you shouldn't be afraid to fall, and for Roman he wasn't afraid of anything. Not now, not ever.

There was no holding back now. All the odds were stacked against him and things weren't looking too good on his part but he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of what would happen despite the outcome of the match. Whether it meant if he would be fired or he would become the top dog of this industry it didn't matter. He was so pissed off that he would revel in the moment and go out there to raise some hell and kick some ass. The electricity in the arena hit him hard throughout the entire match, his energy running wild since the start of the match, since the start of this night.

Back and forth he fought, like a gladiator with the crowd on his side. Seemed to be an appropriate comparison since it was his empire. The Roman Empire. The place would be labelled as his kingdom once he clawed his way up to the top to claim what was rightfully his, what had been stripped away from his grasp after he earned it, worked hard for it. What was meant to be his for the last three weeks. Sheamus wasn't taking a back seat in the match, not that Roman expected anything less of the man. He couldn't count on both hands how many times the two of them battled each other in the squared circle, but the more recent ones have been ones of revenge, his bright lights for the redemption he's been longing for for so long.

This was his last shot to grab the championship, possibly his very last match in his blooming career. A short lived career. All of the years he's spent building himself up from the ground, fighting past the darkness that loomed over him to make it to the big leagues. Briefly he was beginning to believe that he wouldn't care if he was told to pack up his bags and leave the business immediately without looking back, without ever having to step another foot in the shithole that the Authority had created by abusing their power.

He meant every word he had said earlier to Stephanie and even to her father. They were all a disgrace to the business they had built. The family had made something bigger than the world around them, built an entire universe for the fans. But these weren't their glory days. No, these were the dark days, the shit days. How could something with so much potential and strength fall down to this level of inferiority? Abuse of power, that was how. Massive wallets and inflated egos bringing the company to its inevitable downfall. It needed to come to an end. He was just so fit to be tied with everything they've been doing to, not only himself, but even to his family. Like his brother Dean.

Dean went through hell many a times when he was the number one target for the Authority. He could tell stories with a smile on his face and disgust churning in his gut. Dean knew exactly what Roman was going through since he went through it all firsthand, and he remained by his side as his support. Roman expected nothing less of his little brother. The night before at TLC they both talked about the possibility of both of them being champions together and the was an awesome image, reminiscent of their Shield days with the gold around their waists. He was ecstatic when his little brother was dubbed the Intercontinental champ, something worthy for him, something he could use to pay homage to those who held it before him and do justice to what that belt stood for.

And, while Roman was denied his own heavyweight belt later on that night thus leading into the current circumstances, he wouldn't stop at nothing to reclaim what was his. He walked into the Philly arena with nothing and he'd be damned if he walked out with nothing more.

He's drained himself completely but the adrenaline was all that would keep him going. He wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He couldn't afford it. If in the end he failed to reclaim his prize he would be out of a job, out of support to help his family. Quite a number of times Roman believed the match was nearing its end much like his career but he wouldn't give in. When the chairman came strolling out like he had a broom lodged up his ass Roman barely fought the urge to growl. The old man interfered, as he expected one way or another, and it was almost the end right there.

Throughout the entire match, and night rather, he's had his baby girl JoJo in his mind. His one shining ray of light that came into his life and changing him in more ways than one, that made everything worth fighting for and gave his life more purpose than he could ever fathom over the years. This was her special day, her birthday. She was at home watching her daddy on the television, hoping and praying for him to win. She always had faith in him and brought out the best of him. She was his pride and joy and his greatest love as his precious daughter.

And that was all the motivation he needed when he fought past the pains and took out everyone in his way. Including Vinny Mac. Everything was happening so fast Roman felt his head spinning around him but the main thing that rang in his ears was what he wanted to hear.

1.

2.

3.

The arena erupted when the match ended, his year long fight coming to an end with him as the victor. He laughed when his arm was risen and the championship belt was handed over to him, his prize that he earned, his crown with all the blood, sweat, and tears. For once the crowd was booing him like they had at the Royal Rumble back in the beginning of the year. It was the same arena that guaranteed him a future title shot, the same arena where just about every member in the audience hated him for winning. Now though…it was a compete turn around with every one cheering for him. _Him. Thanking_ him, _applauding_ him. Telling him that he deserved it.

Everything had come around in a full circle.

He shook his head in disbelief that he wasn't denied his award again. Nothing was going to take this away from him again, not in the way it had before. He held it up to plant a kiss to the golden plate where his name would be engraved, replacing the one there, holding it close to his chest.

Through the frenzy Roman swore he could make out his daughter's reaction to seeing him winning the gold. It was all for her, always. He went over to the nearest camera with the belt in his grasp and a smile on his face.

"It's for you, JoJo," he said, talking directly to her. Tears began to fall down his eyes when he envisioned her bright smile looking back at him. "This is for you, baby. I'm coming home."

Rising to his feet he felt the electricity hit every one of his pores when he held the belt over his head, the cheers never stopping. His defining moment, his crowning one. The end of the Authority's reign of tyranny. Now it was the Roman Empire. His reign.

No sooner after the match ended Roman caught something in the corner of his eye running down the ramp. Or some people, he should say. The ones that have been there for him through it all. His family—his cousins Jimmy and Jey, and of course his brother Dean. He laughed when they paraded into the ring and barreled into him with bear hugs. He wouldn't have it any other way than to celebrate with his blood. The next thing he knew was being hoisted up in the air by his cousins while Dean stood on the corner turnbuckle pumping his fists in the air and hooting and hollering with joy.

He then made a brief speech about how much a difference a year had made for him, from going through the good and the bad, all the ups and downs, the tears of joy and anger, everything that inspired him to come into the business in the first place. The whole year was a rollercoaster ride and he remained strapped in the entire time, not wanting to fall off. But the one thing he wanted to say, the one thing that made his heart swell up was when he looked into the camera again, looking at his daughter as he told her happy birthday and that tonight was all about her, not just him. It was more of her night than his, and he was coming home to let her hold the belt when she fell asleep. The crowd ignited again when he set the mic down and met with the fans.

An eternity probably passed the four of them by until they all went backstage with the widest smiles on their faces, the crowd behind them all still cheering. Staff members and other fellow competitors were clapping for him as they walked, patting him on the back and giving him their accolades for putting on one hell of a match and giving a moving speech. They made it back to the locker room where buckets of ice holding bottles of champagne lay on carts piling the space.

"You gotta be kidding me," Roman laughed.

"What?" Dean said, strolling over to one of them and picking up a bottle. "What's there to kid? I told you last night that some serious celebrating would be in order if we both won the belts."

"Was all of this meant for last night?"

"Hell yeah! You didn't think I'd let all of this go to waste did you? Don't you know me by know, bro?"

Roman laughed again, shaking his head when he hoisted the belt over his shoulder, loving the feeling of carrying it as his own.

"Man, this night's all about you," Jey said happily. "The spotlight's shining on you, bask in it!"

Dean came over with a towel and tossed it over intentionally to land on Roman's head. "Got a bit of a cut there," he joked. "Can't have you bleeding all over these bottles. Do you have any idea how much money this shit costs? More than every tooth I ever lost."

"You're a bit stingy, you know," Roman said, patting the blood off of his head. His battle scars.

Dean chuckled. "But all of this is totally worth it. You're the champ, dude." He patted the belt with his hand, a wide grin on his face. "We're the golden boys! And I promised you an after party that would blow the roof of the joint, and what a better place to do it then right here in Philly. What a better place to make a statement."

He popped open one of the bottles of champagne, Jimmy and Jey joining along with their own, showering Roman with the spray. He laughed and opened his mouth, revelling in it before being brought into more hugs. He could live in this moment forever.

"Come on," Dean said. "I know a lot of places around here we can crash."

"You sure we're allowed in them, 'cause you're a wild child," Jimmy joked. "God knows what you did when you settled here."

"I don't have any restraining orders around here," Dean said with an eye roll. "They love me here in Philly." He grinned and ruffled Roman's hair. "But not as much as the champ! Let's go, let's grab some champagne, some cheesesteaks, and a cab 'cause it's gonna be a looooong night!"

"I'll be with you in a second," Roman said. "I need to get changed for later when I get home."

Dean exchanged a look with the Usos, all of them smiling. "Best birthday present for her," he said genuinely before exclaiming, "All right, boys, let's turn this city upside down!"

Roman watched as his family cheered down the halls, leaping for joy. He even heard a horn, surmising that Dean had bought a bunch of them for the occasion. Leave it to his crazy little brother to buy out the party stores. He would follow them in a moment but he wanted to change out of his gear before heading out. It would be hours until he would see his precious girl but he couldn't wait to hoist her up in his arms, his other gift to the world.

* * *

 **Did you know Seth sent out a tweet after last night for Roman. Hope he gets well soon. So many emotions, I'm not over it. :')**


End file.
